


Lights

by minsungstreet2514



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Angst, Established Relationship, Hospitalization, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minho's falsetto mentioned (cuz it has to), a night at Tromso, they went to see the Northern Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsungstreet2514/pseuds/minsungstreet2514
Summary: It was too beautiful of a sight that it felt undeniably real, that both of them turned to face each other, tears threatening to fall at any moment.Nothing could beat this moment right here, Minho thought to himself.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanna say hi and this is my first ever work uploaded here. I also have a copy of this on my wp acc so if you see a similar story, that's me :>

"You know, if I could choose the last thing I'm gonna see before I die, it would be the lights."

Minho snapped back into reality with Jisung's statement.

They'd just seen the beautiful light phenomenon which was the Aurora Borealis, or more commonly known as the Northern Lights. A few hours ago, they never would've expected to cross something off their bucket list in their 20s, but they did. Thanks to Jisung's sister dragging them along her European trip.

It was a cold January night, but nothing could seep off the warmth the dancing lights gave them both. The switching between the green, purple, and blue lights unfolding before their eyes as they both looked up to the sky, holding each other's hands.

It was too beautiful of a sight that it felt undeniably real, that both of them turned to face each other, tears threatening to fall at any moment.

_Nothing could beat this moment right here_ , Minho thought to himself.

They both melted into a kiss, on top of their rented van as Jisung's sister captures the moment, and as the dancing lights slowly faded into the night sky.

After watching the lights, Jisung's sister bid the two of them good-bye as they dropped her off to the hotel they're staying at. They decided to stroll some more in the snowy streets of Tromso, Norway before deciding to enter what seems to be a resto bar because they heard music coming from that establishment.

Good thing they were right.

There were about fifteen people inside the bar, almost all of them drunk talking. Some of them have resorted to dancing their alcoholic feelings away. Minho held Jisung's right arm and guided him further inside. They took the two empty seats in front of the stage and ordered beer, because they don't really know what else to order and the language barrier will only make it more difficult. As they waited for their server to get back, four men went upstage and started setting up their instruments, to which Minho and Jisung are too familiar with.

They both play in band, occasionally, when they're invited for gigs. They would either play covers, or sing original compositions, mostly made by the genius mind of Jisung.

As their beer arrived, one man went up and grabbed the mic and shouted _**LA OSS GÅ**_ which made all the people inside pumped up, except for the two.

"I think they're going to start playing, we should move along!"

Minho held his hand for Jisung to grab and helped him stand up from his chair. True enough, the band started playing as lights from above them started moving around. It was kind of displaced because they're more of prom night lights when the slow dance is starting to commence, but nevertheless a pleasant sight.

Which led them to the statement Jisung muttered.

"You know, if I could choose the last thing I'm gonna see before I die, it would be the lights."

"Jisung!"

Minho might've slapped him in the back a little too hard. He was just getting into the song, even though he couldn't understand a word, but Jisung chose to kill the mood for him. Jisung chuckled in a cute way and held a stance that reads _I'm only kidding_ and started dancing to the beat of the melody. Minho decided to watch Jisung lose himself into the music, before pulling him and whispering in his ear.

"We'll be back here in the future. And I promise, we'll witness the Northern Lights again."

✧

Minho has been playing with his drumsticks as he laid on Jisung's bed. He's been watching his boyfriend write and scratch on his notebook, and repeat the process as the minutes passed by. He wanted to remind his boyfriend that he has a doctor's appointment scheduled in two hours, but he knew that it will only interrupt his writing process.

He continued waving his drumsticks in the air until he heard Jisung shout. "I'm finally done!"

Jisung handed the notebook over to Minho, definitely requesting for him to read the lyrics which he proudly wrote, evident from his somewhat smug grin. Minho ran over the lyrics, and even though there were metaphors thrown here and there, he knew that it was about their stay in Tromso, and that night where they watched the dancing lights.

"It's beautiful, Jisung. I can't wait to play it with the band, and I can't wait to hear you sing it."

He ruffled Jisung's hair as he got up from the bed and helped his boyfriend prepare for his next trip to the doctor's office.

✧

"It was just a sprained ankle!" Jisung whined as Minho continued to lecture him while his sister watched them attentively.

" _Noona_ , how can your brother be so careless?" Jisung's older sister only shrugged and excused herself to talk with the doctor outside.

"Jisung, you really should be more careful. Now you're missing the band performance tomorrow."

"It's a bummer I won't be able to sing my song, but I still want you guys to slay the performances no matter what! It's good exposure."

As Jisung continued to give Minho more tips on how to make their performances more captivating, he realized that visiting hours will be over soon. He thanked Jisung's sister for the time and planted a kiss on Jisung's lips before heading to the door.

"Make sure you watch the livestream tomorrow," Minho commanded as he winked and went out of the room.

✧

It's the day of the concert, and Minho and Jisung's common friend, Jeongin is setting up the phone that will be used to stream their performance on Discord. Of course, only Jeongin and Jisung are inside the stream so the latter could watch the whole performance while he's still in his hospital bed.

Jisung briefly unmuted his mic and yelled, "If I see you guys mess up, I'm quitting the band!", which led the other members to shout at the phone, except for Minho, who was laughing at his boyfriend's warning.

They have already performed two songs, and they're only allowed one more. Minho left his drums and started walking up to the mic. That made Jisung open his mic once again and asked, "What is he doing?" To which Jeongin replied, "Just watch."

Minho started speaking into the mic. "Hi, I'm pretty sure you're all surprised why the drummer's now taking control of the mic and our vocalist moving to the side," he pointed at Seungmin before continuing his speech, "but this final song was supposed to be sung by our main vocalist and lyricist. However, due to inevitable circumstances, he wasn't able to show up today."

"And with that being said, shout-out to Han Jisung, who wrote this song, Aurora. Sung, I know you're watching, and I just wanna say, I'm singing this for you. Also, I wanna add, your notes are too high for me, so I'm sorry if you're not satisfied with my own version."

Jeongin heard Jisung laugh from the other line before muting himself again in the server.

Minho held his hand up to signal the lights operator from the other side to change the vibe. Suddenly, the lights were slower in pace this time. They were strobes of yellow, orange, and light green, and Minho made a soft laugh as he remembered the Norway bar they got lost into.

The song started to play, and Minho made himself drown in the lyrics Jisung wrote. He remembered every second of their stay in Tromso, the coldness, the warmth, the love. His soft voice filled the whole venue. To his bandmates' surprise, and probably to Jisung's too, the original high notes were replaced with chilling falsettos that fit the song perfectly. He let go of each word as it meant everything to him, which was somehow true, knowing that his beloved lyricist, wrote this song about them.

✧

Minho could've escaped the concert after their last song but the organizers wouldn't let him because of a photo op event that was apparently too important for them. After it was done, Minho hurriedly left the venue.

He went straight to the hospital with a big smile in his face. He's gonna be so proud of me. He continued repeating his thought until he reached Jisung's room.

What he saw wasn't Jisung, but his sister and a nurse helping her gather the things inside. When Jisung's sister saw Minho's presence, she threw herself onto his body and started howling like crazy.

" _Noona_ , what... what's the meaning of this? Where's Sung?"

He felt his knees beginning to give in as held on the table for support while Jisung's sister started narrating what happened.

" _Min, right after your performance, Jisung just started acting weird. He then complained that his body started hurting everywhere so I called the nurses, the doctors, everyone who could hear me._ "

His sister said that he couldn't see what was happening because she got kicked out of the room. When they got out, she was only met with devastation when the somehow familiar words left the doctor's mouth.

" _We did everything we could_."

Minho is now on the floor. Hands tugging his hair as he tried to process every word he just heard. Why didn't his sister call him? Why did no one tell him? Why did Jisung go like that? Why did he have to leave?

They were supposed to see the Northern Lights again. Didn't he say that it was the last sight he'd like before he leaves? Then it hit him.

" _You know, if I could choose the last thing I'm gonna see before I die, it would be the lights._ "

It wasn't the overwhelming beauty of the Aurora Borealis. Jisung wasn't referring to it. He definitely wasn't.

He was referring to the lights at the bar, that rundown bar with the awkward lights that didn't fit the atmosphere. He was focused in those lights.

In Jisung's eyes, they're definitely nothing compared to how gorgeous the Aurora Borealis was, but he wasn't minding the beauty.

It was the meaning behind it.

The music coming from various instruments, the strangers singing a very unfamiliar song yet hyping everyone around them, the music that flowed at that exact moment.

His love for celestial bodies may be big, but Minho knows that Jisung's passion for music is much much bigger compared to anything in the world.

Jisung has fulfilled his wish. To see those lights again, only this time, it was replaced with his most beautiful treasure, singing in his beautiful voice, with his most beautiful composition.

Minho deeply regretted that he'd only figure that out way too late.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 💖


End file.
